Nightmare
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Genfic. Todos os dias fatos atormetam sua vida por um único método: Pesadelos. Participante do XIV Challenge Relâmpago do 6v.


**Nome do autor:** Dione Kurmaier

**Título:** Nightmare

**Ship:** Genfic

**Gênero:** Angst

**Classificação:** K

**Spoiler:** 7

**Observação:** Pós-Hogwarts

**Tema:**

Decepção. Houaiss: sentimento de frustração pela ocorrência de fato inesperado, que representa um mal.

**Itens:**

- Piano

- Lábios inchados

_NA: Nesta fic, Hermione é mãe de um guri, que morre afogado. Não é citado claramente na fic, mas o filho é de Ronald Weasley, e ele foi morto na Batalha Final. Ou seja, desconsiderando o epílogo aí pessoas. Espero que gostem, e Lally, parabéns pelo chall. E REVIEWS pessoal! ;D_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nightmare**

Frustração. Decepção. Dor. Eram os sentimentos que Hermione Granger sentia, pois seus pensamentos eram dominados por lembranças terríveis, mas que habitariam seu coração para sempre, fazendo com que seu corpo e mente padecessem devido à grande tristeza.

Toda noite ela era torturada pelo pesadelo persistente onde a lembrança vívida da morte de Ronald Weasley ganhava forma. O único homem da sua vida. E ela via, como se tivesse voltado no tempo, Dolohov matá-lo com um Avada Kedavra certeiro no coração. Ela sempre acordava com uma dor profunda no peito, como se estivesse morrendo junto com ele.

Como se não bastasse a perda de seu grande amor, a vida se encarregava de povoar todas as horas de seu sono com mais uma terrível lembrança. Mais uma perda imensurável, mais um pesadelo para ocupar sua mente. A hora de se recolher em seu quarto era mais um presságio do sono que viria carregado de sonhos funestos e pesadelos carregados de lembranças vorazes. O pesadelo com Daniel. Ela não queria lembrar daquilo nunca mais, mas as lembranças ruins surgiam e dominavam sua mente, sem que ela pudesse evitar.

_Hermione, seu filho Daniel junto com a família Weasley passariam uma semana de férias na Casa da Praia de Harry e Ginny. No terrível dia, ela usava um maiô amarelo e tentava tirar do sol energia necessária para que conseguisse criar seu filho com o pouco de esperança que ainda restava. Daniel era seu sol particular, ele lhe trazia força para continuar sua jornada. Deitada na canga, carinhosamente presenteada por Harry, um pouco afastada do mar, observava seu filho, que nadava e brincava tranquilamente, sem se preocupar com nada._

_Hermione já não mais se sentia à vontade na presença dos Weasley. Daniel era filho de Ronald, e mesmo que a criança adorasse Molly e Arthur, ela ainda se sentia culpada pela morte de seu amor. Sua outra metade fora destruída._

_A culpa que sentia era originada do momento em que Dolohov tentara estuprá-la. Ronald apareceu e a tirou de lá, lançando feitiços em Dolohov. ele a empurrou para longe e se virou para o canto deserto de onde saía Dolohov, porém antes de qualquer reação, Hermione reconheceu a luz verde o alcançando. Não poderia olhar para Ronald daquela maneira. Era uma dor física. Os Weasley sabiam que seu filho havia morrido por ela, entretanto nunca a culparam, mas ela sentia a culpa atrás de si. A decepção de não poder protegê-lo, de não poder morrer no lugar dele, de não poder deixá-lo viver, não a abandonava e a fazia sofrer angustiada._

___ Não foi sua culpa. Não adianta ficar assim para sempre. Ronald fez o que fez para você viver, e você não está aproveitando o que ele pode lhe dar: a vida. __ Ginny apontou para longe, para onde Daniel, Harry, Albus, Fred e George brincavam na água. Hermione olhou para o outro lado e sussurrou para a amiga:_

___ Está tão na cara que estou sofrendo por ele? Já se passaram 4 anos, mas eu não consegui superar a perda, Ginny. Ela é maior que eu. A decepção, a culpa, o fracasso. Eu não consegui salvá-lo._

___ Mas ele conseguiu salvá-la, Hermione._

_De repente, Hermione sentiu uma dor profunda, tal qual uma potente lança entrando em seu coração, um aperto, uma angústia... Olhou imediatamente pra água, e naquele instante sabia que havia algo errado com Daniel, todos estavam na superfície, menos ele. Correu para a água, deixando Ginny para trás e pensando só no seu pequenino ruivo._

_Daniel era a verdadeira mistura do pai e da mãe. Seu jeito desengonçado e engraçado, o cabelo ruivo claro e encaracolado, e tinha um sorriso idêntico ao de Hermione. Mas agora qualquer detalhe perfeito dele foi apagado de sua mente quando ela chegou próxima ao grupo, que procurava por cima e as vezes mergulhava embaixo d'água. George era o mais próximo, e ela o puxou pelo braço, quase gritando com ele:_

_- Onde está meu filho, George? O que aconteceu com ele?_

_Todos a viram na água e pararam de procurar. Agora ela estava completamente preocupada. Berrou descontrolada:_

___ CADÊ O MEU FILHO?_

___ Hermione, ele mergulhou e não voltou. E ninguém, muito menos uma criança de 4 anos consegue segurar o fôlego por tanto tempo._

_Hermione mergulhou sem pensar. Ia procurar seu filho e iria encontrá-lo onde quer que fosse. Seus olhos arderam em reação ao sal do mar, e foi impulsionando mais e mais seu corpo frágil para o fundo, sem nem ligar para a falta de ar que sentia. Não poderia perder tempo, seu coração pulsava mais e mais, não só pela falta de ar nos pulmões, mas de medo, desespero puro. __ Meu filhinho, meu Deus, onde está meu filhinho, devolva-o, preciso dele, ele precisa de mim. É tão pequenino, tão indefeso. Não, não pode ser, preciso encontrá-lo. __ Eram seus pensamentos enquanto ignorando a ardência ocular, continuava sua busca insana e desesperada._

_Entre os pensamentos desconexos, onde seu objetivo real era encontrar seu filho, abraçar, apertar, sentir o fruto de seu amor mais puro e verdadeiro pulsando em seus braços, viu Daniel deitado no fundo. Queria gritar, e seus pulmões ardiam insuportavelmente, exigindo ar urgente. Porém seu filho estava ali e ela precisava chegar até ele. Continuou mergulhando em sua direção, tirando forças do fundo d'alma, mesmo com sua visão começando a se turvar, ela não podia desistir, ele estava ali completamente a mercê da água que envolvia tudo só esperando que ela o salvasse. E ela parecia ouvir: __ Mamãe, estou aqui, me ajude, me salve por favor.... __ Não, não desta vez. Ela tinha que salvá-lo. Pelo menos o seu Daniel seria salvo. Já bastava ter perdido Ronald, mas Daniel era demais a ser tirado de si._

_Pegou na mão do seu filho, e começou a tentar submergir. Estava difícil, pois não mais tinha forças para os dois. Mas ela tinha que persistir, iria conseguir. Suas pernas e seus braços doíam, porém ela o abraçou forte, muito forte, e depois do que aparentou várias horas conseguiu finalmente voltar a superfície. Um sopro de ar voou para o seu pulmão em chamas, voltando a respirar com força. Começou a nadar agarrada àquele corpinho que saíra de si, resultado de momentos tão felizes ao lado de seu amado, quando viu Fred no raso com a varinha na mão. Sentiu que Daniel era arrancado de seus braços e que ia planando sobre a água, graças ao feitiço "Accie Daniel"._

_Nadou mais e mais rápido, sem se ocupar do mal estar que sentia por ter ficado tanto tempo sem respirar, pulmões e olhos ardiam, a boca estava amarga, antes fosse pelo tempo que ficou debaixo d'água, mas era de pura angústia, desespero e medo, muito medo. Quando chegou à praia, viu que todos estavam em volta do corpo de seu filho e olhavam para ela condoídos com seu olhar de socorro, pareciam pedir para não dizer que seu filhinho não mais respirava. Ela não o perderia, afastou Harry para o lado quando ajoelhou-se de frente a Daniel e começou a fazer a massagem cardíaca na tentativa de ressuscitá-lo. Abrindo-lhe a boca, soprando ar para dentro da sua garganta, para seus pulmões, como se pudesse soprar a própria vida através da boquinha que não respondia._

___ Por favor, ele não! Me leve no lugar dele! Meu filho não! __ dizia no auge do desespero e voltava a massagear-lhe, e novamente lhe soprava ar, querendo lhe devolver a vida._

_Já não tinha mais noção do que fazia, em meio à respiração boca a boca e massagem cardíaca, lágrimas quentes lhe escorriam dos olhos e queimavam-lhe as faces, seu desespero era palpável devido a insensatez do que ocorrera. Seu choro convulso e sem fim após minutos seguidos na tentativa de salvamento, não resultou no sinal de seu filho voltar a vida. As lágrimas caíam de seus olhos sem parar, e agora, Harry a segurava pelos ombros, enquanto ela lutava pela vida já perdida de seu filho._

___ NÃO! NÃO O MEU FILHO! EU JÁ PERDI RONALD, E AGORA ELE! NÃO!_

_Harry a segurou com força e a abraçou pelos ombros, deixando uma lágrima cair de seus olhos também. Harry era o padrinho de Daniel, e agora sua dor era a dor de Hermione. Ela soluçava descontroladamente e seus olhos ardiam. Seus lábios já estavam doloridos e inchados de tanto exercício. Ela não podia acreditar. Não podia tê-lo perdido._

Como se tivesse voltado no tempo, a decepção de ter perdido seu filho voltou com força e bateu em sua cara, como quem zomba. A vida zombava dela. A vida zombava e a testava das maneiras mais cruéis e dolorosas.

Junto à decepção, vinham as dores físicas. A dor no peito, graças ao esforço físico e à perda. Os lábios inchados, vermelhos e muito doloridos, graças aos beijos agressivos de Dolohov, e graças ao esforço de tentar salvar seu filho forçando ar para seus pulmões.

Tocou seus lábios, e parecia que os sentia inchados. Era uma impressão horrível. Ela só podia estar ficando louca. Afinal, não havia feito nada para que seus lábios ficassem inchados, mas ela os sentia grandes.

Dolohov não tivera dó quando a arrastou para os cantos do Salão, longe da batalha, passando a mão por todo o seu corpo, e mordendo seu lábios, causando sangramento e inchaço instantâneo. Ela também não tivera dó de seus lábios para salvar a vida de seu filho. Para salvá-lo, ela morreria, e um inchaço qualquer não era nada relacionado a dor que sentia no peito. Seu corpo doía fortemente depois dos pesadelos, como uma reação àquilo tudo, porém ela saía da cama e praticava o mesmo ritual.

Saiu de seu quarto, e foi em direção à Sala de Estar, onde ficava o grandioso piano de calda que havia ganho dos pais aos 15 anos, e que levara para sua própria casa depois da guerra. Pegou a partitura, a única que tinha para tocar. A música era Adágio in G Minor, de Albinoni. Era simplesmente perfeita.

Sentou-se no banquinho, e passou a mão pelo tampo das teclas. Sabia que a dor viria, e que só passaria depois que terminasse de tocar. Abriu o piano e tocou numa das teclas, no canto esquerdo. Assim que o som grave ecoou pela sala, sentiu uma pontada em seu peito. Arrumou a partitura, e com os olhos lacrimejando e sua mente concentrada, começou a tocar.

A cada toque, era uma dor em local diferente. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, e mesmo assim, continuava a tocar sem parar. Aquela pequena tortura havia se tornado contínua e acontecia todos os dias. A mesma música, as mesmas notas, as mesmas dores, mas ao mesmo tempo que aquilo deveria se tornar normal, rotineiro, a cada dia se tornava mais e mais doloroso, e mais inovador.

Queria poder terminar com a dor, mas ela se achava merecedora do castigo. Se achava merecedora, pois não havia conseguido salvá-los. Se achava merecedora por não tê-los mais em sua vida. Ela sofria. A decepção tomava conta de seu cérebro. A dor dominava seu corpo sem dó, enquanto a música no piano era tocada, e a frustração a tomava por inteiro.

A música acaba e numa última nota angustiante, ela sente o suor tomar conta do seu corpo, misturado às dores. Ela se levantou e se arrastou de volta para a cama. Seu corpo estava totalmente dolorido, não sentia as mãos. Estava extremamente cansada, mas sabia que se dormisse, os veria novamente.

Ela nunca mais seria a mesma. Carregando o fardo da perda, da dor, da frustração, mas que ela sentia merecer a cada instante em que pensava neles. Ela adormecia à noite, sabendo que no dia seguinte, acordaria com o peito em chamas e com a boca inchada.

Ela sabia que depois dos pesadelos, vinha a dor. A dor merecida.


End file.
